Please Don't Let Me Go
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: The Kagamine twins have been doing nothing but arguing with each other, so everyone thought maybe a trip to the beach could help things calm down between the two. Will Rin and Len be able to stay in a relationship, or will they fight until they split apart for good? How does Len react when Rin is in danger?


**Title:** Please Don't Let Me Go  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, SF-A2 Miki, Utatane Piko, Hatsune Mikuo, Oliver, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, and Megpoid Gumi  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _The Kagamine twins have been doing nothing but arguing with each other, so everyone thought maybe a trip to the beach could help things calm down between the two. Will Rin and Len be able to stay in a relationship, or will they fight until they split apart for good? How does Len react when Rin is in danger?_

* * *

"Len! Come play with me in the water!" Rin called out to her brother, laughing happily.

Len looked up from his book to see Rin in the ocean, waving her hand to get his attention. He didn't really feel like playing in the water right now, he just wanted to lay down and relax on the beach while reading one of his favorite mangas, Kuroshitsuji.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Rin. I'll come play with you later." Len said, getting back to his book.

Rin pouted, but she knew when Len said no, he meant no. It was usually rather hard to change his mind, but not as hard as it was to change her own mind, for she was far more stubborn than he was. Still, she just wished that he had said yes and played in the water with her.

Recently, they've done nothing but gotten into arguments, leaving the both of them miserable. Rin usually took it more to heart, she'd lock herself up in her room and she wouldn't even dare to come out until everything was better. Everyone else noticed how upset they've been, so they decided today would be a good day to go to the beach. It was the middle of summer after all, and the weather was perfect for the beach.

Now, Rin was playing in the water with her close friends Miki and Piko while Len was laying on the sand on his favorite banana beach towel and he continued to read his book. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi had all decided to play volleyball. They asked the other four if they wanted to play, but they had turned down their invitation.

While Rin was in the water with Miki and Piko and everyone else was playing volleyball, Mikuo and Oliver, Len's two best friends, walked over to him and laid down next to him.

"So, even when we get out of the house you're still reading, eh?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Len said, looking at his teal-haired friend.

"You should put the book down and have some fun! We were going to go play in the water with Rin, Miki, and Piko and we wanted to you come in with us!" Oliver explained happily.

Len just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really in the mood to go in the water. I'll go in later with you guys." He said plainly.

"But the water will be freezing cold by then!" Mikuo whined.

"Pleeease, Len." Oliver begged.

"Fiiine." Len sighed and gave in. His friends cheered as he set the book down and got up.

"Now lets goooo!" Mikuo cheered.

Together, the three of them ran into the water, meeting up with Rin, Miki, and Piko. Rin was surprised that she saw Len with Mikuo and Oliver, she felt a little hurt that she couldn't get Len to come play in the water yet Mikuo and Oliver could, meanwhile Rin was much more closer to Len. However, she dismissed it and decided to just have fun with her friends.

She giggled and splashed Len. Len didn't see this coming, so he fell back. He looked at Rin angrily, and Rin felt a pang of guilt, but she dismissed it when she saw Len grin and splash her back. Rin laughed as she splashed Len, while Len splashed her back, and they continued splashing each other back and forth. Rin accidentally fell backwards from one of Len's huge splashes, and she had everyone surrounding her, splashing her to no end. Rin laughed as she was splashed, but because her mouth was open, she got water in her mouth and started choking. She leaned back more, but realized she was underwater. She thrashed around, fearing that she could actually drown and die. Everyone stopped splashing her, and Len grabbed her hand, pulling her up and out of the water. Rin continued to choke as Len pulled her to a tight hug.

"Rin, are you alright?!" Len asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah *cough* I-I'm alright.." Rin said uneasily.

"You should really be more careful." Mikuo warned.

Rin glared. "Like I intended on falling and choking."

Len sighed "Come on, I'll take you inside the beach house so you could lay down for a little while." he picked Rin up bridal-style and carried her inside the house.

"Thank you." Rin whispered as Len tucked her in their bed.

"No problem, Rinny." He said, kissing her forehead. "When you're feeling better, just come back outside."

"Alright." Rin said. Slowly, she drifted off into a sleep, and Len smiled.

Len walked back outside onto the beach. He saw that Miki, Piko, Mikuo, and Oliver had gotten out of the water and started playing volleyball with everyone else. He figured now would be a good time to continue reading his manga. That is, until Mikuo saw that he had came back outside. Oliver and him had started running over to him as soon as Mikuo pointed it out.

"So Len, how's Rin?" Oliver asked.

"She's fine. I took her to our room and I put her in bed and now she's asleep. I told her to come back out when she feels better." Len explained.

"Oh, alright." Oliver said.

"You should come play volleyball with us!" Mikuo suggested.

"Nah, I really want to finish reading my book. Besides, there wouldn't be an even amount of people." Len pointed out.

"Well Meiko said she was done playing because she wanted to drink, so we need you to play." Oliver explained.

"I'm not really up to it though. Why don't you just ask someone else to sit out for a little while." Len said.

Mikuo and Oliver gave up and ran back to everyone else while Len walked back over to where he was before. He grabbed his book and laid back down on his banana towel and resumed reading his book. Just as he was getting closer to the end, he got hit in the head with a volleyball. He growled as he turned back to the others to see them laughing hysterically.

"Woops, sorry Len!" Kaito called out, laughing.

Gakupo was next to him, laughing as well. "Can you throw the ball back to us?" He asked.

"Oh I'll throw it back alright." Len growled under his breath. He set is book down and ran over to his friends with lightning speed. The other team moved out of Len's way as Len jumped in the air, spiking the ball down into Kaito's face. Now everyone else was laughing at Kaito, even Gakupo.

"Woops, sorry Kaito!" Len mocked.

"Oh you asked for it!" Kaito said.

He threw the ball back in the air to Len, and Len hit it back to Kaito. Everyone stood to the side as Len and Kaito continued throwing the ball back and forth. Mikuo nudged Oliver in the arm.

"I told you Len would play if we 'accidentally' threw the ball at him" He whispered, laughing.

"Haha yeah, I didn't think it would actually work." Oliver chuckled.

While Len and Kaito continued throwing the ball back and forth nonstop, Rin had woken up and walked back onto the beach. Piko was the first one to notice and called out to Rin.

"Hey Rin, there you are!" Piko exclaimed.

Len quickly turned his head to see Rin walking back to everyone, smiling. Because he wasn't paying attention, Kaito smashed the ball down on his face, causing him to fall over.

"Len!" Rin cried, running over to him. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Len said. He just pushed Rin aside and threw the ball back over, resuming his competition with Kaito.

Rin felt hurt, she had just woken up from almost drowning, then Len had gotten hurt. She ran over to him to make sure she was alright, and he just pushed her aside as if she meant nothing to him. She was tired of Len treating her this way, which was usually what caused their problems. She just sighed and walked over to Miki and Piko.

Piko was more closer to her than Miki was, so when she walked over there, Piko grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Rin gasped at this, not used to Piko hugging her. Normally, Len was the only one that hugged her, especially like this.

"Piko?" Rin squeaked.

"Rin, I was so worried when you were drowning. I would've helped you up, but Len had already grabbed your hand to pull you up." Piko explained sadly.

"Oh, it's alright, Piko. I'm sorry for making you worry." Rin apologized, hugging Piko back.

Len looked over to see Rin and Piko hugging. He felt anger rise within him, and he stopped paying attention to the ball. Still, Kaito threw it over to him, but Len caught it. Instead of throwing it back or to the side, he pressed his hands together until the ball popped. Everyone's attention went straight to Len as Len started walking over angrily to Rin and Piko.

"So, what's going on here?" Len asked coldly.

Rin let go of Piko and turned to face Len "We're just hugging. What's it to you?" She replied just as cold.

Len growled. "Fine. Do what you want." He said angrily, stomping away from the two.

Rin felt tears coming to her eyes and took off running. Miki and Piko went running after her. Len felt tears coming to his own eyes, he hated fighting with Rin like this, he hated it so much. He hated it just as much as Rin hated it.

Rin continued running, not even realizing where she was going. When she calmed down, she realized she was on a cliff. She looked down to see that she was very high from the water. She turned back to see that Miki and Piko were not there, she had run too fast for them to catch up with her. Instead of finding Miki and Piko, she found 3 guys about Kaito's age walking towards her. Rin started feeling fear rise within her as the three guys surrounded her.

"Well well well, what do we have here." The first guy grinned.

"Such a cutie." The second guy smirked, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rin cried out, freeing from his grip. The same guy punched Rin in the face and grabbed her hair harshly, pulling her close to him.

"Even though you're so hot, that doesn't mean I won't push you off. Got that? Now just cooperate and you won't get hurt." He growled.

Rin looked at him, terrified. Then, from the corner of her eye she saw Miki and Piko. Miki ran away, her guess was to go get Len, while Piko stayed.

"Let her go, now!" Piko yelled. The second guy let go of Rin's hair, but held her tightly while the other two guys slowly walked over to him.

"Do you honestly think we're going to listen to you?" The first guy laughed.

"Why don't you just get outta here, shrimp." The third guy grinned.

Piko tried punching the third guy, but unfortunately, he was so much weaker than them. The first guy grabbed Piko from behind while the third guy continuously punched and kicked Piko until there were bruises decorated all over his body. The first guy let him go, and Piko collapsed to the ground.

"PIKO!" Rin screamed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The second guy smirked. Rin struggled to get free from him, she even tried smashing her elbow into his side, but unfortunately, she was too weak to do any actual damage.

"You know, you're a real pain." The second guy growled angrily. He grabbed her hair once more and walked dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "I sure hope you know how to swim."

Just as the guy let go of Rin's hair, Len started running over to the three guys with lightening speed. However, he was too late. Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt a huge breeze of wind surround her.

"**RRIIIIIINNNNNNN!**" Len shouted from the top of his lungs. He jumped off the cliff after her. Unfortunately, Rin was already in the water.

Rin couldn't swim without plugging her nose, but she was in so much shock she didn't close her nose, so water made it's way in. Rin wanted to scream, but instead, she took in a big gulp of water. She felt herself going deeper and deeper into the water. She couldn't even move, she felt paralyzed.

"_Is this how I'm going to die...?_" She thought, before she passed out.

Len splashed into the water and held his breath. He searched for Rin, and saw that she was sinking towards the bottom. Len kicked his feet and swam to scoop her up in his arms, and hurried to get out of the water before he ended up drowning himself.

Everyone else was panicking. Miki had seen Piko knocked out from the punches and kicks, and she brought him back to everyone. Piko woke up, and he explained everything that happened. Meiko beat the crap out of the guys, and they knew never to return to the beach again. Now, everyone was waiting and praying that Len would come back with Rin.

Luckily, they saw Len pop his head up. He swam back to land as fast as he could, making sure his grip on Rin was tight so he wouldn't let her go. When he reached the sand, he was surrounded by everyone, but he paid no mind to them. Right now, he had to make sure Rin was still alive. He ran over to his stuff and set Rin down on his beach towel. Everyone watched him as he gave Rin CPR.

He spread her mouth opened and covered it with his own, breathing inside of her. Then, he pulled back, and pressed his hands against her chest, hoping that she would start breathing again. After a few tries, Rin finally coughed up some water and started panting. Len looked in her eyes to see that they still looked lifeless, she still wasn't exactly right. He connected her mouth with his and breathed in it more, and she choked up the last of the water that she gulped down.

"Rin, are you alright now?" Len asked sadly. Rin looked up at him, and just wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his neck. Len felt his neck getting wet, and he understood the reason why. He carefully picked Rin up and brought her inside the house. Everyone else just watched them go sadly.

Len carried Rin into their room, and he set her down on the bed. Rin continued holding onto Len, not even daring to let go.

"Rin..please talk to me." Len whispered.

"L-Len...I-I was so scared...I-I thought I was going to die..." Rin whimpered, shaking as she continued to cry.

"It's alright, it's alright, Rin. I have you now, you're not going to die. I won't let anyone touch you." Len said soothingly, rubbing Rin's back.

"P-Please don't let me go, please..." Rin cried.

"I promise I'll never let you go, I promise." Len declared.

For the rest of the night, Rin and Len stayed in their room, not leaving to talk to anyone. Rin continued to cry on Len's shoulder while Len comforted her and soothed her with words, also rubbing her back to keep her calm. He didn't dare to leave her, especially with the way she was now.

"L-Len..I'm sorry about before...for making you mad..." Rin whimpered, looking up at Len sadly.

"Shhh, it's alright, Rin. It's alright." Len said softly, rocking back and forth. "You don't have to be sorry anyway, I was the one that overreacted over you and Piko hugging. Also, I wasn't treating you right today, and I'm so sorry for that.."

"I-It's okay, Len..." Rin said "I-I could never get mad at you...I-I love you...so much..."

Len looked down at Rin and smiled. "I love you too, Rin. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead, and Rin hugged Len tighter. "We should probably get to bed now, it's late. Plus a lot has happened today."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus I'm really tired." Rin yawned.

Len smiled and patted Rin's head. Rin nuzzled her head against Len's hand, like a cat. Len wrapped his arms around Rin and laid her down on the bed, grabbing the blanket to cover themselves.

Rin turned to Len and smiled.

"Goodnight, Len. I love you so much." She whispered.

Len smiled back. "I love you too, Rin. I love you so much. Goodnight, my love."

Rin giggled as Len shut off the light, and they fell into a deep sleep.

Miku, Luka, and Gumi were watching them from outside their room, giggling to themselves as they walked down the hall to join everyone else.

* * *

_**So here's another Rin x Len fanfic for you guys~ Hope you liked it! :3**_


End file.
